Dom parowy/II/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Hod przeciw Banksowi. Przepłynęliśmy więc Betwę; sto kilometrów oddzielało nas już od stacyi Etawah. Cztery dni przeszło spokojnie bez żadnego wypadku; nie było nawet polowania, bo mało bardzo jest dzikich zwierząt w tej części królestwa Scindia. — Zobaczycie, wołał często z gniewem kapitan Hod, że przybędę do Bombay nie zabiwszy pięćdziesiątego tygrysa. Kalagani był doskonałym i nader przezornym przewodnikiem przez te mało zaludnione prowincye, których topografią znał doskonale, i 29. września, pociąg nasz zaczął wznosić się na północne pochyłości Vindyasów, aby dostać się do wąwozu Sirgur. Dotąd podróż nasza przez Bundelkund odbywała się szczęśliwie, a jednak jest to kraj najmniej przedstawiający bezpieczeństwa. Tu chętnie szukają schronienia złoczyńcy i włóczęgi. Tu Dakoici zajmują się podwójnem swojem rzemiosłem: trucicieli i złodziei. Przezorność więc nakazuje zachować wszelkie ostrożności, przebywając tę krainę. Górzysta okolica, którą mieliśmy przebyć, jest najmniej bezpieczna z całego Bundelkundu. Nie jest to zbyt rozległa przestrzeń — najwięcej sto kilometrów do najbliższej stacyi kolei z Bombay do Allahabad. Ale ani myśleć nie można było o tak łatwem i prędkiem posuwaniu się, jak przez równiny Scindia. Stroma i kamienista na skalistym gruncie, o częstych zakrętach a w niektórych miejscach nadzwyczaj wązka droga, nie dozwalała nam przebywać więcej jak 15 do 20 kilometrów w ciągu dziesięciu godzin podróży dziennie. W nocy czuwaliśmy bacznie nad naszem obozowiskiem i wiodącemi do niego drogami, bo choć wieżyczka, jaką dźwigał na swym grzbiecie Stalowy Olbrzym, zapewniała nam pewne schronienie, niby kazamatę dozwalającą nie lękać się włóczęgów, Dakoitów a nawet Tugów, jeźliby znajdowali się jeszcze w tej stronie Bundelkundu, którzy chyba nie śmieliby napadać na nas, ale w każdym razie ostrożność nie zawadzi. W wielu miejscach trudniejszych do przebycia, trzeba było dodawać pary, ale zresztą posuwaliśmy się bezpiecznie pod kierunkiem Stor’a i Banks’a. Nie lękaliśmy się także zabłądzenia, bo Kalagani doskonale znał tę część półwyspu a szczególniej wąwozy Sirguru. Nawet w miejscach, w których kilka dróg się schodziło wśród wysokich skał, nie wahał się ani chwili w którą zwrócić stronę. Deszcze ustały, niebo na w pół zasłane małemi chmurkami przyćmiewającemi nieco promienie słoneczne, nie zagrażało burzami, tak gwałtownemi w środkowych strefach półwyspu. Przez kilka godzin we dnie, dość było gorąco, nie tak jednak aby dawało się dokuczliwie uczuć podróżującym w Steam-House, tak dobrze zamkniętym i okrytym. Drobnej zwierzyny było podostatkiem, i nasi myśliwi mogli, nie oddalając się zbytecznie, dostatnio zaopatrywać spiżarnię. Tylko kapitan Hod, a zapewnie i Fox, żałowali mocno że brakowało tu dzikich zwierząt, których tak wiele napotykali w Tarryani; ale nie można było obiecywać sobie polowań na lwy, tygrysy i pantery, skoro nie było tu przeżuwaków, któremi się żywią. W braku jednak mięsożernych, mieliśmy sposobność napotkać dzikie słonie indyjskie, których prawie nie widywaliśmy dotąd. Około południa, 30. września, dojrzano przed pociągiem naszym parę tych wspaniałych zwierząt. Za zbliżeniem naszem odskoczyły na bok, aby przepuścić nieznany im ekwipaż, którego pewnie bały się trochę. Kapitan Hod przypatrywał im się ciekawie, ale nie myślał strzelać aby bezpotrzebnie nie pozbawiać życia tych okazałych zwierząt, które w pobliżu tych pustych wąwozów miały strumienia, potoki i pastwiska, wystarczające na wszelkie ich potrzeby. Wiadomo, że Indye są uprzywilejowanym krajem słoni. Wszystkie te gruboskórce należą do rodzaju podrzędniejszego nieco niż słonie afrykańskie. Oto w jaki sposób je chwytają. Urządzają tak zwany „kiddah,“ to jest pewną przestrzeń otoczoną palisadami. Jeźli chodzi o pojmanie całej trzody, wtedy myśliwi, w liczbie trzystu czy czterystu, pod przewództwem specyalnego „dżamadara“ czyli strażnika krajowca, otaczają ich i napędzają powoli ku kiddah, zamykają, rozdzielają za pomocą wyuczonych oswojonych słoni i następnie pojmają wiążąc tylne nogi. Ale sposób ten, wymagający nagromadzenia znacznej liczby myśliwych i wiele czasu, bywa najczęściej bezowocnym jeźli chodzi o pochwycenie wielkich samców: ci sprytniejsi i przezorniejsi, umieją uniknąć więzienia, nie dając napędzić się do kiddahu. Indyanie radzą sobie w ten sposób, iż wyprawiają oswojonych słoni, które uganiają się za niemi przez dni kilka; na ich grzbietach siedzą mahuci, owinięci w ciemne kołdry, i gdy słonie, niedomyślając się niczego, zasną spokojnie, mahuci zeskakują, wiążą je i chwytają zanim mogą zmiarkować co się z niemi stało. Dawniej chwytano słonie przekopując na drodze którą przechodzą, rowy do piętnastu stóp głębokości mające, ale wpadając w nie słonie, ponosiły ciężkie rany lub nawet często zabijały się — zaniechano więc tak barbarzyńskiego sposobu. W Bengalu i Nepaulu dotąd posługują się w tym celu „lasso“ to jest sznurem z pętlicą. Jest to bardzo zajmujące polowanie. Trzech mężczyzn siada na dobrze wytresowanego słonia. Na karku, mahut kierujący słoniem; w tyle, podżegacz, podniecający słonia bosakiem i młotkiem; na grzbiecie, Indus mający zarzucić lasso. Wytresowane te słonie, wraz ze swymi jeźdzcami, często przez kilka godzin uganiają się po równinach i lasach za dzikiem słoniem, aż do chwili gdy pochwycony w pętlicę gruboskórzec pada na ziemię i staje się łupem myśliwych, którzy nie zawsze bez szwanku wychodzą z tej pogoni. Różnemi temi sposobami chwytają corocznie w Indyach wielką liczbę słoni, a jest to nader korzystna spekulacya, gdyż za samicę płacą zwykle po 7,000 fr. za samca 20,000, a jeźli jest czystej krwi, to aż do 50,000 franków. Dobrze utrzymywane i żywione, zwierzęta te warte są tak wysokiej ceny, gdyż mogą być nader pożyteczne. Do dobrego wyżywienia, słoń potrzebuje dostawać dziennie 600 do 700 funtów zielonej paszy, to jest tyle ile na średnią odległość może dźwigać ciężaru. Słonie przenoszą żołnierzy i wszelkie transporta wojskowe; w krajach górzystych lub w niedostępnych koniom junglach, transportują przyrządy i ciężary nieodłączne od artyleryi, a nadto wykonywają ciężkie roboty na korzyść osób prywatnych, używających je zamiast zwierząt roboczych i pociągowych. Potężne te i łagodne razem olbrzymy, skutkiem szczególniejszego instynktu nakłaniającego ich do posłuszeństwa, dają się łatwo tresować, i dlatego licznie posługują się niemi we wszystkich prowincyach Indostanu; a że przyswojone nie rozmnażają się, trzeba nieustannie polować na nie i chwytać, aby starczyć licznym zażądaniom z półwyspu i obcych krajów. Mimo to zdaje się liczba ich się nie zmniejsza i napotkać można niezliczoną ilość w całych Indyach. Nawet, co do mnie, to powiem że jest ich tam jeszcze „za wiele“ i mam słuszny do tego powód. Jak powiedziałem, dwa słonie napotkane na drodze, odsunęły się na bok aby pociąg nasz przejechał, co gdy nastąpiło, szły za nim. Prawie natychmiast pojawiło się więcej słoni na drodze za nami, i przyspieszając kroku, połączyły się z parą którąśmy minęli. W jaki kwadrans później, naliczyliśmy ich dwunastu. Przypatrywali się naszemu Steam-House, trzymając się w odległości najwięcej 50 metrów. Nie zdawało się że pragną nas dogonić; ale także widocznie nie zamierzały opuścić. Przyspieszyć biegu w tych krętych wąwozach było niepodobieństwem; Banks więc nie próbował nawet tego. Około pierwszej po południu, już przeszło trzydziestu słoni podążało za nami, gdyby chciały, mogłyby nas dogonić lub nawet wyprzedzić, gdyż jak twierdzą, słoń może przebyć 25 kilometrów drogi w ciągu godziny. Zwykle gromady ich składają się ze 30 do 40 słoni, ale niekiedy zbiera ich się do stu, a wtedy podróżni niezupełnie są bezpieczni. Pułkownik Munro, Banks, kapitan Hod, Mac-Neil, Kalagani i ja z werandy drugiego wagonu obserwowaliśmy ciągle tę coraz powiększającą się gromadę słoni. — Liczba ich zwiększa się ciągle, rzekł Banks, i pewnie niedługo ściągną tu wszystkie słonie rozproszone po okolicy. — Ale jakże mogłyby się porozumieć z pewnej oddali, rzekłem, skoro ani widzieć ani słyszeć się nie mogą? — Odczuwają się węchem; zmysł powonienia tak jest doskonały u nich, iż słonie domowe rozpoznają obecność dzikich z odległości trzech do czterech mil, odrzekł Banks. — Ależ to istna wędrówka słoni, rzekł pułkownik Munro. Patrzcie, jak potworzyły się za pociągiem gromady składające się z dziesięciu do dwunastu, a wszystkie do jednego zdają się zmierzać celu. Wiesz co, Banks, trzebaby przyspieszyć biegu. — Stalowy Olbrzym robi co może, ale na tej drodze niepodobna jechać prędzej. — Ale po co się mamy spieszyć! zawołał kapitan Hod, którego podobne wydarzenia wprawiały zawsze w dobry humor. Niech nas eskortują te milutkie zwierzątka! To świta godna naszego Stalowego Olbrzyma. Było pusto i głucho jak na puszczy, teraz widać życie, i podróżujemy jak radżahowie. — A! musimy zgodzić się na ich eskortę, skoro nie w naszej mocy temu przeszkodzić, odrzekł Banks. — Ale czegoż możemy się obawiać? zapytał kapitan Hod, wszak wiadomo że gromada słoni mniej jest niebezpieczną niż jeden... To takie dobre, potulne zwierzęta, istne baranki! — Oho! Kapitan zaczyna się unosić! rzekł sir Munro. Zgadzam się na to iż jeźli te baranki zechcą zatrzymać się w pewnej od nas odległości, jak dotąd, nie ma się czego obawiać, ale gdyby im przyszła ochota wyścigną nas, na tak ciasnej drodze mogłyby znacznie uszkodzić Steam-House. — A nadto, rzekłem, kto wie jak obeszłyby się z naszym Stalowym Olbrzymem, gdyby tak zblizka zajrzały mu w oczy? — Ah! do kroćset! krzyknął kapitan, oddałyby mu taki hołd jak słonie księcia Guru Sing. — Ale tamte były oswojone, rzekł sierżant Mac-Neil. — To i te same przez się oswoją się, rzekł kapitan Hod; sam widok naszego olbrzyma takie w nich wzbudzi zdumienie, iż pozdrowią go z uszanowaniem. Widocznie kapitan nie ochłonął dotąd z uwielbienia dla sztucznego słonia, „tego arcydzieła mechaniki, wytworzonego przez angielskiego inżyniera“. — Zresztą te gruboskórce — lubiał to słowo widocznie — więc te gruboskórce są bardzo inteligentne, one rozumują, sądzą, one porównują, i składają dowody rozumu prawie ludzkiego! — To nie prawdziwe odrzekł Banks. — Jak to nie prawdziwe! krzyknął kapitan Hod. Toż chyba nie mieszkając w Indyach możnaby coś podobnego utrzymywać! Czyż nie używają zwierząt tych do wszelkich posług domowych? i czy jest jaki sługa dwunożny, któryby im wyrównał? — W domu swego pana czyż słoń nie spełnia wszelkich posług. Czyż nie wiesz Maucler, co o nich mówią ci co je dobrze znają? — Otoż utrzymują oni, że słoń jest uprzedzająco grzeczny dla tych których kocha, że pomaga im dźwigać ciężary, że zbiera dla nich kwiaty lub owoce, one strzegą trzody i mieszkania pana swego, noszą wodę, one pielęgnują i bawią dzieci które im poruczają lepiej jak niektóre angielskie bony! I jakie to zwierze wdzięczne! Jeden z moich przyjaciół opowiada, że widział jak kazano zgnieść raz łapą słoniowi małą muszkę, oto szlachetny zwierz podnosił właśnie łapę ile razy przechodził koło muszki żeby jej nie rozgnieść i ani rozkaz ani uderzenia nie potrafiły zmienić jego postępowania a gdy przeciwnie kazano mu przynieść muszkę, to jak najdelikatniej wziął ją tą swoją trąbą i puścił na wolność — i czyż mógłbyś zaprzeczyć teraz Banksie że to zwierz szlachetny, dobry, wyżej moralnie stojący jak psy, jak małpy — i czyż nie mają słuszności Indowie że przyznają mu o tyle prawie inteligencyi jak człowiekowi! I kapitan Hod, na zakończenie swojej tirady zdjął kapelusz i oddał pokłon trzodzie, która szła za nami. — Dobrze prawi, rzekł uśmiechając się pułkownik, słonie mają w tobie dzielnego obrońcę! — Czyż nie mam słuszności mój pułkowniku? — Może być że kapitan Hod ma słuszność odrzekł Banks ale zdaje mi się że i Sanderson, sławny myśliwy słoni może zasługiwać na uwzględnienie. — A coż on mówi ten twój Sanderson, zapytał kapitan. — On utrzymuje że słoń posiada tylko bardzo mierną inteligencyę. — O to mi się podoba, wyrzekł kapitan Hod, który się co raz bardziej zapalał. — Utrzymuje także ciągnął dalej Banks że Indowie nigdy nie obierali słonia za godło inteligencyi, lecz że przeciwnie wyżej stawiali lisy, kruki i małpy! — Protestuję! wykrzyknął Hod. — Protestuj sobie mój kapitanie ale słuchaj! Sanderson powiada że słoń który raz umknie z więzienia, znowu daje się złapać bardzo łatwo, więc i tyle niema zmysłu żeby być przezornym! — O biedne zwierzęta! zawołał kapitan, jak to was oczernia ten inżynier! — Jeszcze jeden ostatni przytoczę ci dowód, a to że słoń często wcale nie daje się ułaskawić, szczególnie gdy jest młody i do słabej płci należy! — O to chyba właśnie o jedno podobieństwo więcej do człowieka odparł kapitan. Czyż mężczyźni nie łatwiej dają się prowadzić jak dzieci i kobiety? — Mój kapitanie to ani ty ani ja nie możemy sądzić w tej sprawie gdyż jesteśmy nie żonaci i w tem doświadczenia mieć nie możemy. — Jednakże, pomimo zapału twego dla tych gruboskórców, rzekł Banks, przyznaję iż wolałbym żeby się zwróciły na północ, skoro my zmierzamy na południe, gdyż niebardzo dowierzam pozornej ich dobroci, i pewny jestem iż gdyby wpadły w złość, nie zdołalibyśmy stawić dostatecznego oporu, połączonym ich siłom. — A to tem więcej, rzekł pułkownik Munro, iż liczba ich tak się ciągle zwiększa, iż nareszcie zaczyna niepokojące przybierać rozmiary.